Harry Potter et le Lapin Nain Angora
by Pennino
Summary: Snape se transforme en lapin angora nain. Harry Potter doit s'occuper de lui sans rien dire à personne. Après la guerre, Voldy est mort et enterré tant pis pour lui .


Titre: Harry Potter et le lapin nain angora.

Auteur: Pennino

Disclaimer: Rien ici ne m'appartient, même pas le sujet. Les perso sont évidemment à la grande J.K. Rowling, vouons lui un culte.

Résumé: Au cours d'un incident "potionnaire", Snape se transforme en lapin. Harry devra s'occuper de lui sans rien dire à personne...

Notes: Je pense pas que je vais finir ce 'truc', j'ai pas le temps. Et plus d'idées pour la suite.

* * *

L'école de sorciers Poudlard, septième année de Harry. Dans les sombres, froids, glacials et inhospitaliers cachots de l'école des sorciers :

« Potter. Votre potion est rose fluo. Rose, Potter, et pas verte, comme le demande la recette. Feriez vous exprès, ou c'est votre crétinerie qui est héréditaire ? Relisez la troisième ligne écrite au tableau ! cria le cher professeur de potions de Harry.

- Incorporez la queue séchée de lézard préalablement trempée dans du sang de chauve-souris… marmonna ce dernier. Et voilà, il avait oublié le sang de chauve-souris. Pour la environ cent dix-huitième fois depuis le début de l'année, il avait raté sa potion. Il soupira discrètement quand son professeur 'adoré' fit disparaître sa mixture rose (fluo) de son chaudron.

Quand pourrait-il avoir la paix ? Après avoir terrassé Voldemort et ses ptits copains, il avait droit au repos non ? Eh bien, non. Severus Je-m'en-fous-de-votre-cicatrice-de-merde Snape en avait décidé autrement. Et il avait décidé de s'acharner méthodiquement sur son petit préféré, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Harry ne comptait plus les heures passées dans les cachots à récurer un énième chaudron et à courber l'échine sous les remarques acides de Snape.

Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Ni à ses amis, ni à Dumbledore.

Il ne répliquait pas non plus lorsque son professeur l'insultait ouvertement ou s'en prenait à ses parents.

Il était devenu étrangement amorphe, imperméable à toutes situations, même Malfoy n'arrivait plus à le faire réagir. Ron et Hermione, dans leur amour idyllique ne s'en apercevait pas vraiment, mais Harry dépérissait comme une fleur sans eau. Il déprimait.

Cela avait commencé environ trois mois avant la mort de Voldemort.

Harry, forcé à s'entraîner tous les jours, ne prenais plus goût à la vie. Il ne pensait pas sortir vivant du combat final et se retenait de tous laisser tomber. Il pouvait s'enfuir et vivre de merveilleuses aventures, seul, traqué et sûrement recherché mort ou vif par Voldy, son ennemi de toujours. Mais, fièrement, il avait décidé d'affronter son destin et d'entraîner le plus de Mangemorts possible (et éventuellement Voldemort, ça ferait plus propre).

Et finalement, il avait survécu. Harry Potter le Survivant avait de nouveau réussi à tromper la mort. Mais pour quel prix ? Il s'était tellement préparé à mourir qu'il ne voyait plus d'attrait dans la vie. A quoi bon, de toute façon tout le monde meure un jour. S'il ne se suicidait pas, c'était pour l'honneur (Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours). Alors il ne vivait pas. Il subsistait. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. N'étant plus qu'à moitié vivant, les cours lui passaient au-dessus de la tête, il ne travaillait plus, n'écoutait plus, n'essayait même pas de réussir.

Seules les heures de retenues qu'il pouvait récolter le faisait réagir. Surtout celles de Snape, Severus, l'Ex-Espion qui avait tellement bien caché son jeu que Voldemort avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en le découvrant chez les gentils. Chaque heure, chaque minute passées dans son bureau le faisait bouillir de rage et de haine. Le professeur lui demandait toutes sortes de tâches de la plus incongru (« vous allez nettoyer la 9e tentacule du calmar géant, Potter. Je veux que ça brille ! ») jusqu'à la plus difficile (« vous allez remplir ce chaudron d'eau bouillante avec cette passoire, Potter. A ras-bord… »). Mais ce n'était que lors de ces heures que Harry se sentait vivant. Aussi était-il un tant soit peu reconnaissant envers l'homme.

Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Environ deux mois après la rentrée, les étudiants de septième année durent affronter la terrible épreuve des examens blancs. Avec, au programme, tout un lot de sortilèges à revoir, de potions à refaire et de cernes à maquiller. Même Malfoy ne trouvait pas le temps d'emmerder les Gryffondors, dépassé par la tonne de travail chaque soir.

Pourtant, Snape continuait d'engueuler Harry, et de le coller dès qu'il le pouvait. Au bout de deux semaines de ce traitement, Potter s'endormait en cours et était plus inattentif qu'un poulpe atrophié du cerveau.

Ainsi, pendant une énième heure de retenue à se faire rabaisser au même niveau qu'une larve de mouche, Harry se trompa d'ingrédient et versa dans sa potion de l'huile de chauve souris chevelue à la place de crin de licorne en poudre (100% pur ! Et à un prix imbattable !). Snape accourut vers sa table et, dans un énorme 'Bouf !', la potion ratée explosa.

Un grand éclair blanc aveugla Harry et Snape et une fumée violette les inonda. Après quelques secondes resté au sol, complètement sonné, Harry se releva avec difficulté et jeta un œil autour de lui. Son ex-chaudron était par terre, le fond éventré par l'explosion. Toutes les chaises de la pièce étaient renversées, ainsi que les fragiles matériels à potions.

Puis il se tourna vers Snape.

Enfin, là où son professeur s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. A la place, désormais, se trouvait un petit tas de vêtements étalés par terre, avec, au centre, un minuscule lapin angora, les yeux clos, couché sur le flanc. Harry se pencha et le ramassa, le tenant délicatement entre ses mains, veillant à ne pas le blesser. Le temps que son cerveau et ses neurones (déjà pas très nombreux) se remettent en place, Harry put admirer l'ampleur de sa connerie.

Enfin, au bout de deux longues minutes, il regarda le lapin et éclata de rire. Démentiel.

Le lapin se réveilla au son de ce bruit peu... mélodieux, et regarda Potter froidement, aussi froidement qu'un lapin nain angora puisse le faire. Puis observa attentivement la scène, s'arrêtant sur la pile de robes noires au sol, et, après un bref examen de ses moustaches s'évanouit. Tout en se retena de se rouler par terre à nouveau, Harry Potter fis un vague massage cardiaque au lapin, se demandant brièvement si les rongeurs pouvaient faire de l'hyperventilation.

Suite si motivation.


End file.
